


Anniversary Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Caring Harry, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has a plan for his and Draco's anniversary, but it all falls out of place when Draco gets home early with plans of his own.





	Anniversary Surprise

Today was the day! Harry had been hoping and planning for this ever since he and Draco had started dating. It was their one year anniversary.They had became boyfriends exactly a year ago, and Merlin, was Harry glad they had. Draco was his everything. Today was the day Harry was going to ask.

They both had work today, so Harry wasn't planning anything too crazy. He had planned dinner and was sure to get off of work with enough time to prepare it. On Sunday, he had borrowed some candles from Molly, hoping to give their small kitchen a romantic feel. Dinner was to be steak and roast potatoes, something Harry had come to learn was a favorite of Draco's. He hadn't guessed Draco would have liked such a common meal, with all the dishes he had eaten at home, but it has turned out Draco was quite tired of the fancy meals his parents always had.

The steaks were just finishing marinating when Harry heard the door open. His eyes snapped to the clock. Draco wasn't supposed to get home for a while yet.

"Hello?" Harry called, snatching up his wand.

"Harry?" Draco's head peaked around the wall. "I didn't know you were home."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised," Draco said.

"I could say the same for you. I asked this morning and you said you had work till seven."

Draco shrugged. "They got tired of me and sent me home."

"Dinner will be ready in maybe 45 minutes." Harry had not been expecting Draco this early. Nothing was even set up.

"Mkay. I'll be in our room."

…

The steaks were done, and Harry had just flicked his wand to set the table when Draco called to him.

"Harry, could you come here?"

He wandered to their room. "Draco? Wha'ts up?" His face dropped when he saw Draco. He was curled up in fetal position on the ground. "Darling, what happened? Are you okay?"

He let out a grunt of pain, and Harry winced. "Draco what do you need? You've gotta talk to me so I can help. Please."

"Pansy," he whimpered.

"Pansy?"

"She has...my pain potion...please," he breathed.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Why did Pansy have his potion? Why did this have to happen today?

…

"Pansy!"

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

It has taken almost five minutes for Harry to track her down, and by now he was almost panicking.

"Draco needs his pain potion. He said you had it."

"Oh did he now? Hmm, we'll have to see about that."

"Pansy please. I'm not joking this is an emergency!"

Her face lost the amused expression. "Oh Merlin. I'll be right back."  
Harry nervously shifted. Pansy seemed to be taking longer than necessary. Would Draco be okay when he got back? What if it got worse”

Pansy reappeared, empty-handed. “I gave them back to him yesterday. Sorry, Harry. Are you sure he said that I had them?”

His heart plummeted. “I’m sure. Thanks anyway, Pans.” He apparated home. Or he tried to. The closest he got was the front door. It was almost as though...someone had put up wards.

Oh no. Someone was trying to hurt Draco. He was sure of it. Harry yanked on the doorknob. It wouldn’t budge. Instead, an envelope fluttered down. Harry snatched it up and opened it.

It was from Draco. Why would he leave a note?

Harry, it read.

Sorry to deceive you, love, but it couldn’t quite be helped. Go to the bedroom, wear this. Clothes are optional. Don't worry about your lovely dinner, it was put under a stasis charm. I’m waiting.

Yours truly,

Draco

Harry’s mouth was gaping open. Draco had been faking it. He had just needed to get Harry out of the house, to what? Prepare? What exactly was Draco planning on? Sex obviously, but they had done that before without all these cloak and dagger tactics Draco was using now. And wear this? What was he supposed to wear?

He bent down to rifle through the discarded packaging. And pulled out...oh. Merlin. Was that...it had to be. Draco had given him a cock ring. And was expecting him to wear it.

The door opened easily this time. Harry’s heart was hammering as he went to the bathroom to change. He and Draco had never done anything like this. But despite the nervousness, Harry was feeling a little excited. He stripped out of his robes and shirt, carefully folding them, lest Draco have a fit about the importance of properly taking care of clothes.

He rolled his pants off his hips and pumped his cock a few times, before sliding the ring on. He pulled the pants back up and left the bathroom.

Draco had said clothes were optional, so Harry didn’t bother putting everything else back on. But as confident as he was about his body, he wasn’t going to be walking around bare, hence the pants.

When he got to the bedroom door, Harry paused. His imagination had been running a mile a minute, first worried about Draco’s health, then running rampant with images that only appeared in his wank fantasies. He opened the door, slowly.

His cock jumped at the sight in front of him, and his mouth fell open. Draco was sitting on their bed staring out the window and appeared not to have heard the door open. Draco alone always looked good enough to eat, but today. Harry practically wanted to devour him. He was wearing, Merlin. He was wearing clothes Harry would kill to see him in again.

A black and red corset adorned his torso followed by matching red panties. His long pale legs were framed with fishnet stockings, held up with a lacy garter belt.

Harry was suddenly very thankful for the cock ring, or he was certain he would cream his pants like a teenager.

“Draco,” Harry called, his voice dropping an octave.

His love finally turned to face him, a shy smile gracing his features. It turned into a smirk as soon as Draco had a chance to notice how much of an effect he was having on Harry.

“Happy anniversary, Darling,” he said.

The seemingly innocent words made something snap in Harry. He slowly stalked to the bed and pushed Draco’s body down. He crashed their lips together, roughly gripping the back of Draco’s neck.

A hand found its way into his hair, and Harry moaned as Draco lightly tugged on the soft strands. Harry nipped and licked at Draco’s lips, all the gentle romance he had planned, completely forgotten. When they pulled apart to gasp for breath, Harry began peppering Draco’s neck and jaw with light kisses.

The whimpers coming from Draco’s swollen mouth spurred Harry on until he was sucking hickeys everywhere he could reach.

“You’re so...fucking….gorgeous,” Harry panted out, between kisses.

“And they say romance is dead,” Draco quipped.

Harry could hear the breathiness in his voice, yet it annoyed him that Draco was still coherent. He set about fixing that.

Harry pulled away from Draco, till only his hands remained. He began running them up and down his body with light, feathery touches.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he said, tracing the outline of the corset. “Such a perfect needy boy.” Harry slipped a hand into the panties, finding Draco’s hard cock. “Such a naughty boy too, dressing up like this,.” Harry had no idea where these words were coming from, but they seemed right. If the noises Draco as making were anything to go by, they were definitely right.

Hary took his time stroking Draco, pulling down the panties, so he could see his delicious prick. Precome was oozing off the tip and Harry leaned down to swallow it. A moan vibrated deep in his throat. The taste was bitter and musky and so distinctly Draco.

Harry plunged forward, taking even more into his mouth. He found a rhythm of bobbing his head and settled into it. Draco’s hands once again found his hair, guiding to go a little faster, a little deeper, until Harry was viciously deep throating his lover’s cock.

Draco’s moans were becoming longer and filthier the closer he got to release. Harry pressed a hand to his own clothed length, hoping to ease some of his painful arousal.

“Harry, Harry...I-ah-I, stop,” Draco moaned, fisting his hand in Harry’s hair.

Harry pulled back, a questioning look in his eyes. He leaned forward and connected their lips. After a moment, he pulled back and rested his forehead on Draco’s.

“Love, what’s wrong?”

Draco’s face was flushed pink with arousal and the sight of his boyfriend looking so thoroughly dazed made Harry’s cock leak.

Draco had to take a moment to collect himself enough to form words. Harry patiently stroked his cheek, grounding him to the present.

“I was about to come,” Draco said.

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “And that’s a problem”?

Draco’s already red face turned darker. “I didn’t want to come without you,” he muttered.

Harry’s heart stuttered at Draco’s words. Even now, after a year, Draco still found ways to make him fall even more in love.

“We better work on that,” Harry said, trailing his hands down to cup Draco’s arse. “Although, with such an amazing body in front of me, it won’t take much to get me close.” His fingers were inching towards Draco’s hole, stopping when they touched something foreign and hard. Harry lifted Draco’s leg to see what it was.

A loud moan forced its way out of Harry’s throat as he touched the silicone plug stuffed between those perfect cheeks. He gently twisted it, stealing a whimper from Draco.

“I didn’t want to-ngh-waste any time,” Draco said, sounding uncertain despite his wanton behavior.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s thigh. “Merlin,” he moaned as Draco rocked his hips into Harry’s touch. “Can I...can I eat you out?”

Draco moaned in response and spread his legs apart further.

Harry grinned ferally down at him. “Oh no, Darling, turn over.” Harry loved seeing Draco’s face whenever they made love, but today was different. He wanted to pleasure Draco till he was begging Harry to fuck him. And this angle made it exceptionally easy to hit his prostate.

Harry lifted Draco’s arse till it was firmly stuck in the air. His fingers twisted the plug again, gently teasing it out of Draco’s hole. Once it was out, Harry paused, taking time to just look at Draco. The bowing curve of his back. The light, shuddering breaths making his body shiver delicately. His pert arse cheeks looking so fucking squeezable, Harry just couldn't help but pry them apart. And his hole. Fuck. How could an areshole look so fucking perfect? It was fluttering open and closed, just begging to be filled. A thin layer of golden hair covered the skin directly outside. It was so soft and silky. So unlike the stern and snobbish Malfoy he had know. No this, all of this, was pure Draco. Merlin, he loved this man.

The first licks were tentative, almost shy, but when Draco thrust back, impaling himself on Harry’s tongue, Harry set to devouring him.

He licked and sucked, thrusting his tongue in trying to hit that perfect spot. Draco was trying to cover his sounds by pressing his face into a pillow. Harry loved those sounds. Every whimper, every moan, every breathy pant. Draco pulled his face up immediately when Harry slapped an arse cheek and growled, “Let me fucking hear you.”

He continued plundering his lover’s arse hole until he could feel Draco’s thighs trembling. Harry pulled away, leaving one lingering kiss on both ckeeks. He carefully maneuvered his boyfriend onto his back, gently stroking his stomach as Draco was brought back from the edge of orgasm

Sharp grey eyes opened after a long moment, and Harry wasted no time in leaning in for a kiss. He gently nibbled on Draco’s lip and moaned when he was rewarded with a tongue sliding against his own. Harry licked into Draco’s mouth eploring every crevice as though he didn’t already have it memorized.

Draco broke the kiss. For a few moments, they lay there, gazing into each other's eyes. “Harry,” Draco breathed, the hot air cascading over Harry’s face. “Need you.”

That was all the invitation Harry needed. His pants were off within seconds. He unclasped the cock ring and leaned over Draco, grabbing a foil packet and bottle of lube from the nightstand. When he faced Draco again, he was shaking his head.

“No-no condom,” he panted, grabbing Harry’s arm and yanking till they were chest to chest. “Just want you.”

They had gone without condoms before, but Draco always complained. Even the most thorough cleaning charm still left something to be desired. Draco insisted Harry’s come was nearly impossible to be completely free from.

And now, he was insisting Harry go without. Well, Harry certainly wasn’t going to argue. He loved feeling Draco’s channel directly around his cock. It was then when they ceased to be two people and instead felt like two parts of a whole. He slicked lube onto his cock and thrust into Draco.

They both moaned and Harry continued to thrust a couple of inches at a time until he was fully seating inside of Draco. The plug Draco had been wearing earlier hadn’t been quite as long nor as wide as Harry, and he moaned as the tight walls constricted around him.

“Harry, please….move.”

The whispered words stirred Harry into action. He pulled nearly all the way out, catching his head on the rim, before slamming back into his boyfriend, nailing his prostate. 

Draco screamed and arched off the bed. His nails scraped down Harry’s back as come coated his front in thick spurts. 

“Such a beautiful boy,” Harry panted, speeding up his thrusts. “You have no idea how fucking perfect you look right now. Covered in come, with my cock up your arse. Wearing such-ngh-fucking gorgeous-ah-clothing.” His thrusts became erratic as he plowed into the boneless boy beneath him. He began frantically pressing kisses all over Draco’s face and neck, biting harshly at his shoulder as he came.

He lay collapsed over Draco as he gathered his thoughts. Normally this was when Draco would shove him off and call him a sweaty oaf, but today was different. Draco was lightly stroking his hair, and when Harry went to pull out, Draco yanked him down into a hug.

“I love you,” he murmured against Harry’s ear.

“I... love you, too.” Harry was so off guard from Draco’s uncharacteristic acts, he almost didn’t respond.

Harry carefully pulled out and wordlessly cast a cleaning charm on both of them and the bed. He then pulled back the covers and brought Draco to his chest, soflty spooning him. His finger worked over the back of the corset, removing it so Draco could get comfortable.

“But what about your dinner?” Draco asked, already snuggling into the position.

“It can wait till morning,” Harry said, kissing the side of his boyfriend’s head. A sudden thought broke through the post-orgasm faze.

“Draco?”

“Mmm?”

“Wanna get married?”

“Yea...yea that’d be nice,” he mumbled, before they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. Comments and kudos are soooo appreciated. :)


End file.
